Many structures are built utilizing wood framing components often referred to as studs. Structures built utilizing wooden studs are often insulated by placing insulation in the cavities between the studs. This creates a structure lacking a continuous thermal barrier as there is no insulation incorporated into known studs.
Other attempts to address this problem include structural insulated panels that sandwich foam between two layers of structural board and adding foam insulation to the outside of a framed wall. However, these solutions are significantly more expensive than standard building materials.
Accordingly, there exists a need to provide a structural component, or a stud, that addresses the deficiencies mentioned above.